Speak UP, Annie! (Transcript)
A transcript of Speak UP, Annie! Transcript 'Amaya (narrating): '''Speak UP, Annie! (Connor, Amaya and Greg are on the swings in the park) '''Connor: '''Ahh, I couldn't ask for a more beautiful day… Wait, do you hear something? '''Amaya: '''Now that you mention it, I think I hear singing. '''Greg: '''Me too, and it's beautiful! (On the other side of the park, Annie is singing happily, while Leo, June and Quincy are watching) '''Annie: '''We need you! Little Einsteins, yeah! (Connor, Amaya and Greg appear and start clapping) '''Amaya: '''Woohoo! '''Greg: '''Yeah! '''Annie: '''You like my singing? '''Connor: '''Yeah! How about an encore? '''Annie: '''Okay! (takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to sing. No sound comes out) '''Leo: '''What? (Annie tries to speak, but is still silent) What's going on here? '''Amaya: '''Look! (points to a boxlike robot running away) Romeo! '''Leo: '''Who's Romeo? '''Connor: '''Oh, yeah. You guys just moved in. Basically, Romeo is an enemy of ours. Of everyone's, actually. (Annie silently gasps) '''Leo: '''What? Nobody told us this town had bad guys! '''June: '''What do we do? '''Connor: '''Uh, one second. (him, Amaya and Greg run away) Okay, can they hear us? '''Amaya: '''I don't think so. '''Connor: '''Good. PJ Masks, we're on our way! '''Connor, Amaya and Greg (all at once): '''Into the night to save the day! (That night…) '''Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day. (Amaya presses her owl wristband and transforms) Amaya becomes... '''Owlette: '''Owlette! (Greg presses his gecko wristband and transforms) '''Narrator: '''Greg becomes... '''Gekko: '''Gekko! (Connor presses his cat wristband and transforms) '''Narrator: '''Connor becomes... '''Catboy: '''Catboy! (The PJ Masks appear at HQ) '''All: '''The PJ Masks! (Meanwhile, the Little Einsteins are hanging out a few feet away from HQ) '''Leo: '''Well, this is where Connor said to wait. '''June (yawns): '''I still don't see why it had to be at this hour. (Annie shrugs) '''Catboy (offscreen): '''Have no fear, the PJ Masks are here! (The Little Einsteins turn around. Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko are standing behind them) '''Leo: '''Who are you? '''Catboy: '''Glad you asked. We're the town's resident superhero team. I'm Catboy, and this is Owlette and Gekko. '''Gekko: '''Yeah, don't you remember? We were there when the club first met you. '''Owlette: '''And, might I add, your rocket crashed into me one night. '''Leo: '''Oh, that was you? Sorry. '''Owlette: '''It's okay. Anyway, we heard about your little problem, and we're here to help. '''Leo: '''Great! Did Connor, Amaya and Greg send you? '''Catboy: '''Uh, yeah! Now let's go! (The cat logo transitions to outside Romeo's lab) '''Romeo (sitting in the cockpit and looking in a handheld mirror): '''Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. You are one good-looking genius. (Meanwhile, the PJ Masks are watching from afar, when the Little Einsteins run up) '''Catboy: '''What took you so long? '''Quincy (panting): '''We're used to sleeping at night, not chasing robots. '''June: '''Why does it have to be after dark anyway? '''Owlette: '''Don't you know that bedtime is the right time to fight crime? (short pause as the Little Einsteins look confused) Enough chit-chat. We have a voice to recover. (Annie nods in agreement) '''Catboy: '''Okay, let's do it. (The PJ Masks and Annie walk around the corner) Romeo? '''Romeo (looks over): '''Oh, hello, PJ Pests. What brings you here? (Annie steps forward) Oh, I see. You're looking for a certain little voice. '''Owlette: '''Why did you do it? '''Romeo: '''Because all that beautiful singing was giving me a headache! '''Catboy: '''Uh-huh. May we have Annie's voice back, please? '''Romeo: '''Well, since you said please… forget it! (Drives off, laughing) '''Catboy: '''He's getting away! (Romeo drives past Leo, June, and Quincy) '''Leo: '''What was that? '''Catboy (running by with Super Cat Speed): '''After him! '''Leo (holds his arm out): '''Wait up! (The cat logo transitions to inside HQ) '''Leo (out of breath): '''Man, you run ''fast! '''Catboy: '''Yeah, that's just Super Cat Speed. Anyway, this is where the magic happens. We can keep an eye on the entire town from here. Which means we should be able to find Romeo and save Annie's voice. (everyone looks at the PJ Picture Player. Romeo is driving around aimlessly) '''Romeo (with Annie's voice): '''Oh, Romeo. I've never met such a genius. (Normal voice again) Aw, stop. You're making me blush. (Annie, on the verge of tears, covers her eyes) '''Leo: '''Don't worry, Annie. We'll get your voice back. '''Catboy: '''Yeah. We promise. Here's the plan. First, we track Romeo down, then… (Five minutes later…) And if it all goes well, you'll be singing again before you know it! (Annie smiles) '''Leo: '''Great. Let's do it. Category:Transcripts